Domeric Thorne
Domeric Throne is the 999th and current Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch. Appearance A gruff middle aged man whom has lost all colour in his hair, leaving it greyish white at an earlier age. Having lost an eye at the Battle of Hadrin's Fall, he wears an eyepatch to cover the terrible scar that is hidden underneath. History Born in the year 250AA to Arron and Gwyneth Thorne, in the second line to the Lorship of house Thorne, he would be born into a close family with very little power. Domeric grew up in a region that was at constant threat from the surrounding kingdoms, being raised with a strong fear that should the Dusklands not find friends, they may no longer find themselves free. Growing up he would follow the path that most noble sons took, learning about the world that surrounded him and the various politicking that went about in the Dusk King’s court. This knowledge would begin to spur him on in his annoyance as he grew older and read into it more, as he felt not enough was being done to defend his home. Realising his son’s agitation on these matters, Arron tried to distract him by teaching him how to properly handle a blade, spending these mid teenage years to make him quite outstanding in wielding swords. Even as his father tried to pull him away from this path Domeric started to become more and more outspoken in his dislike for how the Dusklands handle the foreign threats, simply waiting to be attacked. He begun speaking to his friends and those he knew, his gift of leadership beginning to shine through, telling them of how foolish they all were to simply sit and wait. As Domeric tried, his father was forced to confront him on the matter at the age of 17, in which would silence the son, though Domeric’s standing of his father, and the family as a whole, withered as time went on from this point, and soon extended to his view of the region overall. Years would go by as Domeric was forced to sit idly by and await all their deaths, everyone around him saying it’s fine, when he knew it truly wasn’t. He begun to become infuriated with it, and a thought begun to sprout within his mind, that those around his should not shackle him here, just to await the slaughter. No, he would make something of himself, and not be here when the whole place went to shit because they didn’t listen to him. Almost like a wish in disguise, a recruiter of the Night’s Watch came into the Kingdom of the Dusklands, and at the age of 21, Domeric would join them, in the same group as Beric Trant. The pair hardly knew of each other at the time, but in the future they would find themselves becoming steadfast allies. When their group arrived at Castle Black, Domeric would find himself fitting in quite well, quickly becoming someone recruits would look to in leadership, and he would be assigned to the rangers of Castle Black. In his early years of his service on the Wall, he was drilled into becoming more refined in his swordsmanship, as well as learning to become skilled at Riding a horse. When his group went out scouting, the first few times he would have troubles with directing the beast, but soon he would get a proper handle upon it, able to have a good relationship with his steed. Ten years of routine scouting's would occur, and Domeric would find himself rising in the ranks of the Rangers, starting to earn his place into seniority as he began to lead small detachments of recruits to show them the ropes. During this time, he would start to better know Beric, as the man lived within Castle Black along with him, though not before a rocky start. In these years their early brawls and distaste for one another would turn into something akin to tolerating the others presence, but in time they would learn to respect one another, and soon forming a friendship. Such peace on the Wall certainly helped speed this along, as Domeric really had nothing better to do than range and make some friends. That would begin to change as there begun to be an unusual rise in wildling attacks in 287 AA, Lord Commander Webber sent out a group of men to search beyond the wall for a small bands wildlings attacking. These attacks were causing more and more men to be sent out ranging in multiple locations, so even some stewards and builders good with a sword would be brought on to be able to assist in the situations, as numbers were beginning to get thin. Being assigned as the leader for this outing, Domeric would come to Beric to ask him to help him beyond the Wall in an attempt to halt a possible Wildling assault on nearby Oakenshield. He led a hunt that would send them deep into enemy territory and reveal a terrible ambush. Trapped in the middle of the forest on the hope of reinforcements sent for by messenger, the small group buckled down to defend their makeshift garrison for almost a week (though the number of days change with each telling of the story), with Domeric’s leadership keeping their men focused and Beric’s knowledge of siege defense keeping them alive. They would find no real rest until reinforcements came, and with their assistance, they were able to crush the threat and complete the mission. Now in safe hands, the group was able to relax and recuperate on their way back home on the other side of the Wall, Domeric personally thanking Beric for his assistance for they were sure to be dead if not for his fortifications. The tale would end up being retold many times over, and as the years went by the wildling numbers and the time that it took for reinforcements arrived changed to make it greater than it was, the pair going along with it as a joke. As well, he would be promoted for his efforts, becoming part of the First Rangers circle of senior rangers during the years after. The trip had proved one main flaw in his abilities, and so for the following years he began to research and learn about hunting prey, both human and beast, so he would not fall into another ambush, to the point where he got quite skilled in Hunting. In 296AA at Hadrins Fall, Domeric would be called to join the battle alongside the Lord Commanders own contingent, some still unsure whether it came from the First Ranger, or from the Lord Commander himself, as he saw the development of the senior ranger. It would be in the Haunted Woods where he would prove his abilities before the Lord Commander, being part of the shield wall that defended him as Domeric shouted commands and lead by example, before their line broke before the King Beyond the Wall. Chaos soon ensued as Domeric tried to stem the flow of oncoming wildlings, before the surprise attack of Commander Blackmont arrived, alleviating the group and saving the Lord Commander’s life. As the Commander fought the King Beyond the Wall, Domeric would use the opportunity to rally the men to push back the breach and secure the defense circle once more. Once the line was secure, he pushed, making an organised gruelling march into the belly of the beast, all the while Commander Blackmont was focused on killing King Hadrin, and getting the glory for himself. The Lord Commander certainly took note of this, realising that it seemed that the senior ranger was doing more commanding than the Commander himself. At the aftermath, Domeric would be personally chosen to become the his steward, Domeric unsure of what this meant, but as Lord Commander Webber bestowed teachings to him, he began to realise he was being groomed for being the next Lord Commander. He would spend two years beside Lord Commander Webber, getting to know him as a friend, and he found allies as well in Castle Black, in the form of his now good friend and confidante Beric. At the passing of Lord Commander Webber in 298 AA, Domeric was officially stated as the new Lord Commander, although chaos would ensue as Commander Blackmont officially took up the mantle of King on the Wall, and declared outright revolt against him. Deciding that he needed friends in the other Commanders, he left for Eastwatch to speak with Commander Blackwood, and ensure his loyalties. Confident the man would stay true to his word, he thanked the commander, but as he prepared to leave, a letter from Beric telling him of a conspiracy by the First Steward in Castle Black would reach him, and hiding it away, he rode hard back to where he called home. Now, he returns to Castle Black, Beric managing to successfully cut out this infection before it could do any real damage, and for that, Domeric promoted him to First Steward, as he could see no better man for the position, and for his gratitude. Now he would need to decide what to do with the traitors that remained as prisoners, and thus would send a message to those who wished to go against his leadership. Timeline 250 AA - Domeric Thorne is born 262 AA - Domeric begins to find a strong distaste for how the Dusklands seems undefended 265 AA - Domeric begins to become outspoken in these matters, and in an attempt to divert him, his father teaches him how to use a sword to the next few years, making him quite skilled at it. 271 AA - Deciding enough is enough, he puts his hand up for the Nights Watch as a recruited comes through, not wishing to see his home burned to the ground before him. 271 AA - 286 AA - Domeric imbeds himself within the Nights Watch, learning how to skillfully ride horses, and rises through the ranks during his time to a position of seniority 287 AA - Domeric leads a wildling hunt along with Beric that goes wrong, and they are forced to hold out for a week until reinforcements arrive, they manage to survive the encounter. Due to this mistake, Domeric teaches himself as much as he can about hunting so this does not happen again. 296 AA - Domeric fights in Hadrin's Fall alongside the Lord Commander, giving orders and leading the men. As chaos erupted, he used the relief from Commander Blackmont to the best of his abilities, leading a counter charge. 296 AA - In the aftermath of the battle, when they return to Castle Black Domeric is assigned as the Lord Commanders personal steward 298 AA - At the questionable death of Lord Commander Webber, Domeric Thorne is named the next Lord Commander and at the declaration of the traitor King on the Wall, he rides for Eastwatch to secure their loyalty. 298 AA - As he wraps up at Eastwatch, Domeric recieves word that there has been a traitor plot uncovered and apprehended by Beric. He leaves for Castle Black, and as he arrives, names Beric as his First Steward, and contemplates what he will do with the surviving traitors. Category:Dusklander Category:The Night's Watch Category:Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch